Kekonyolan Naruto
by Fvvn
Summary: NAruto, cowok pirang yang ingin mengalahkan Sasuke dlm segi pamor dan ketrampilan dalam bermain sepak bola... di pertandingan, kejadian aneh terjadi hingga membuat Sasuke Phobia karenanya.. Phobia apaan Sas? ONESHOT, Nista tingkat akut,Gaje abiss!, JUZKID


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rate : Hmm.. K+ dah..**

**Warning : Extra Gaje, Konyol tingkat akut, Nista stadium 7, selera beda? Jangan salahkan saia… **

**Kekonyolan Naruto**

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

Sepak bola? Anak cowok mana yang nggak tergila-gila sama olahraga yang satu ini? Oke, mungkin ada beberapa.. tapi faktanya, sepuluh dari sembilan (?) orang suka Sepak bola. Bahkan anak cewek pun pada menggemari olahraga ini, yah… meskipun rata-rata mereka cuman suka pemain sepak bolanya yang Ganteng mampus (hah?) kayak Sasuke…

Naruto Uzumaki, cowok pirang beranting bak preman pasar kemis ini berniat mengalahkan pamor sang bocah Uchiha yang udah kelewat populer itu. cowok mana sih yang nggak ANTI Sasuke? Sasuke FC boleh bertebaran di sana sini. Tapi jangan salah, ANTI Sasuke Club juga ada di Konoha Gakuen yang dikepalai oleh Naruto sendiri. Konon katanya, Club barusan berniat dibangun sebagai eskul sekolah, yang mengajarkan tentang tata cara mengejek dan mendapat bocoran kelemahan Sasuke. Konyol juga Clubnya Naruto. tapi, terserah dia aja lah. Eh, tadi bilang apa? Sasuke punya kelemahan? Mau tau apa? Silahkan baca…

Waktu itu si Naruto dengan sotoynya nantang Sasuke tanding main sepak bola.

"Lagi? malas ah…" dengus Sasuke nggak semangat. Orang gila mana yang nggak BeTe di ajak tanding mulu tapi lawannya nggak tau cara maen Sepak bola,

"Belajar dulu sono.. baru tanding ama beruk.. trus kalo bisa menang baru ajak gua maen.." Sasuke berlalu bagai manusia tak berdosa setelah menghina Naruto hingga membuat pria yanke itu mengaduk-aduk folder otaknya yang nyaris karatan.

"BRENGSEK lu Malot!" teriak Naruto si 'Lola' yang baru sadar lagi di sindir oleh si Pantat Ayam.

"Kok Malot Nar?" tanya Shika yang kali ini nggak bisa nebak bahasa 'sempaknya' Naruto.

"MAnusia tampang nyoLOT" dengus Naruto yang dengan bangga membesarkan lobang hidungnya dengan cara menghembuskan nafas kencang-kencang.

Naruto yang keras kepala, tetep menteror Sasuke agar mau menyetujui tantangannya. Loker meja bocah Uchiha itu disumpelin berpuluh-puluh surat yang depannya bertuliskan 'Setujuin tantangan gua pokoknya!' gerak-gerik Sasuke dipantau, jam istirahat badan Naruto nempel-nempel mulu sama Sasuke. gedek? Gondok? Greget? Encok? PASTI! Kecuali kata terakhir, Sasuke dengan berat 'jantung' menyetujui tantangan cetek Naruto.

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

"Hoi Lamaaaaa!" dari seberang lapang, naruto berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan saputangannya ke atas langit yang direspon oleh wajah nggak-niat-nya Sasuke.

"Siap?" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang yang mantap. Sementara Sasuke lagi sibuk motong kuku kaki dan tangannya, "Hn.." responnya malas.

Bola pertama di pegang oleh si moron Naruto. dia bergelut di tengah lapang bersama partnernya Kiba.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba sembari menendang bola. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ketika berada di depan gawang lawan,

"Ayo Masuuuukkkkk!" Naruto teriak ngotot sambil loncat sekuat tenaga untuk menendang bola di atas udara. Baru bisa maen, gayanya sok Profesional. Alhasil,

**GUBRAK**

Gatot Kaca deh… Naruto gagal menendang bola di karenakan badannya keburu di tarik gravitasi bumi sebelum sempat menendang. Bola kini di kaki mulus-tanpa-bulu-kaki nya Sasuke. Nggak perlu waktu lama, ketika sampai didepan gawang, Sasuke loncat sama seperti naruto tadi dan berniat Salto diatas udara. Naruto yang tahu kelemahan Sasuke ikutan loncat diatas udara menyamai ketinggian si rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang itu.

Ade Rai lewat, Adegan di Selaw motion…

Karena terlalu napsu, tanpa Sadar Sasuke melakukan salto sambil mengangkat lengannya lebar-lebar. Niatnya sih, mau menghalangi kepala donger-monyet-nya si Naruto, tanpa mati ide, Naruto yang entah pinter entah goblok malah menjilat ketek Sasuke supaya do'i kegelian…

"Gyaaaaaa! Narutoooo!" yang dijilat menjerit histeris bagaikan kehilangan kejantanannya. Sasuke meringkuk, membentuk bola, menggigil di tengah lapangan. Fansgirl nya Sasuke cuman bisa menyipitkan pandangannya sambil melongo nggak jelas melihat aksi pertandingan sepak bola yang langka seperti barusan. Satu kata, MEMALUKAN!

Hyuuu~

Angin mencurigakan lewat…

Bola di kaki Sasuke lepas dan bergulir jatuh ke tanah. Naruto yang sudah melakukan hal tergoblok sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen ini malah cuek babi dan merebut bola tanpa dosa. Bola ditendang-tendang Naruto, digiring sampai ke depan gawang. Dan…. Inilah babak penentuan terakhir,

"Kamisama, jangan buat pengorbanan gue menjilat ketek SasuLot sia-sia" Naruto berlari sambil komat kamit membaca do'a (ini bisa disebut do'a?)

Ade Rai lewat lagi, adegan selaw mosien…

3

2

1

DAKK!

'Ayo masuuuukk!' lagi-lagi Naruto teriak ngotot sambil menarik kedua pipinya sampe kendor, menjuntai layaknya pipi nenek-nenek. Sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi dengan kata-kata wajah Naruto yang saat itu terlihat super ANEH bin Gak jelas.

Ade Rai lewat, selaw mosien… (Ade cerita ke gue katanya badannya babak belur di timpukin popok jin sama kutang wewe gombel gara-gara ganggu pemandangan) _*Jayus banget..*_

Mata Naruto copot, jatoh ke tanah.. genggaman erat tangannya mengendur hingga membuat lengan dan tangannya lepas dari bahu, mulutnya mengeluarkan Toxic dengan bau-bau yang pastinya nggak bersahabat. Badannya terbang dihembus oleh angin…

Hyuu~

"BOLA SETAAAANNNNN!" cowok yanke bermata saphire itu teriak prustasi gara-gara bola tendangannya mantul di tiang gawang dan keluar lapangan. Padahal, Sasuke udah ambruk dengan jurus 'lidah maut' nya, sedangkan penjaga gawangnya lagi pergi ke WC, tapi Naruto malah gagal mencetak gol di saat kesempatan emas datang!

"Ayo main satu babak lagi!" teriak Naruto semangat berapi-api memandang Sasuke penuh dengan napsu birahi yang berlebih.

"Nggak! Ogah! Mbung! No! Iie! Non!" Sasuke meneriakkan satu kata dalam ragam bahasa asing. Bergerak menjauh berharap nggak pernah tanding sepak bola dengan Naruto lagi. masa keteknya harus di jilat dititik yang sama dengan Naruto untuk yang kedua kali? Satu kata dari bibir Uchiha, "TIDAAAAKK!"

Sejak Saat itu, Sasuke selalu mengapit ketek dengan lengannya setiap kali menendang bola, si rambut dark butt ini Phobia lidah (?) dan paling takut kalau ada seseorang yang mencondongkan kepala ke arah keteknya…

"Sas… tanding bola yok!" sekelebat suara yang familiar ini membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note : Don't Panic, Don't Stress, don't Mad because it just a joke… Gue cuman lagi nganggur.. jangan marah ya karena Fic ini terkesan GAJE..**


End file.
